Don't Forget to Write
by pinkywriter
Summary: [ONE.SHOT] A second honeymoon is in the midst for Adam and Tanya, but what is it?


_Author Note: Guess who's back? Tehe! By request, I've been asked to write another Adam/Tanya-centric story. Hope you all enjoy it. No flames please._

_Disclaimer: I don't own PR. They belong to Saban and Disney._

_Dedicated to all the Adam/Tanya shippers._

_**Don't Forget to Write**_

It was a nice warm spring afternoon. It was only a few weeks ago that Adam Park and his loving wife Tanya Sloan-Park were married in a beautiful church-like setting in Angel Grove. The happy couple exchanged vows, as well as symbolized their love with rings and professions of the heart, but one thing was for sure, they would always have each other.

The day began several days after their honeymoon. Course, this was chosen by the two, they headed to the Bahamas, only to enjoy themselves for several weeks of fun in the sun. They wrote their friends several days after, just spending time together. In fact, the trip was just so glorious they narrated their days.

While on their days of fun, the two enjoyed taking in the island's scenery - the crystal clear waters, the sandy beaches, but most of all, enjoying each other's company that kept them smiling for days.

"_Sweetie, I'm so glad we chose this trip," Tanya smiled sweetly at her husband as she rested her head on his shoulder. Adam looked over at her and gave a wink as he wrapped his arm around his wife. "I'm so glad that I found you."_

"_Me too, I love you Mrs. Park," he smiled as he kissed her forehead again. Tanya gushed with delight as she closed her eyes in the beach chair they shared. Adam fell asleep as well as the sun began to shine over them._

Now, it was back to reality. Unpacking many of their belongings in their first home which they anticipated living in. The two smiled as the movers helped them move every item and every box.

"Tan," Adam said as he shook his wife gently from her daydream. There were boxes scattered all over their new home as his wife was in a daze. "Tanya, honey?"

"Oh sorry sweetie," she said as she shook off her daydream from her honeymoon. The former yellow Zeo and Turbo ranger giggled a little as she continued unpacking their belongings. "Sweetie, do you think we could go on vacation again?"

Adam laughed a little as he looked at his wife. She sounded serious as she still could recall their fun days, chasing each other on the sand, which landed the two of them in the ocean, splashing and laughing.

Then, it struck him. Maybe there could be a second honeymoon after all. Maybe not a long one, but Adam knew what to do. He got up from the wooden floor of their home as he stepped out for a moment.

"Where you going?" she asked as she looked at him in wonderment. Adam grinned innocently as he stepped out with his cell phone. Tanya shrugged as she sorted out their things. "I hope you know what you're getting into."

It was mid-afternoon now. Adam was still on his cell phone, as usual. Tanya crossed her arms at her husband. As she tried not to lose her patience with him, she called her best friend Kat. Kat, who was her maid of honor, would always know what was in Adam's mind, or did she.

Kat was babysitting for a family's friend's children that day. According to her, they weren't a handful; they were only six and nine, what could possibly go wrong.

"Hello?" a familiar voice answered, carrying a six-year old on her hip. "Hey Tanya, or should I say Mrs. Park?" she giggled.

"Hey Kat, has Adam called you to say anything about today?" her friend inquired as she saw Adam, making hand motions as he still plastered his cell phone to his ear. "He's just…just acting so weird."

"Not really, why what's going on?"

"I don't know Kat. He's just lately just acting unlike himself."

"Don't worry Tan, I'm sure he'll give you a reason."

Meanwhile, Adam was on the phone with his best friend Rocky DeSantos. DeSantos was off from work that afternoon. However, the two began talking about a surprise. Aisha was on the other end of the phone, listening to every detail.

"Tanya has no idea what I have planned," Adam smirked as he paced around their patio. He laughed a little as he heard Aisha in the background giving him a few words of wisdom. "Ish, don't worry. I'm sure it'll work out."

"Boy, it better be. You better tell that girl you love her and she means the world," Aisha scolded her best friend. She paced around Rocky's kitchen as Rocky groaned. "I'm sorry, here's Rocky."

"Anyway," he laughed a little. The two men laughed as Aisha smacked him upside the head for not listening to his point. "What're you going to do?"

"I say, I take her on a romantic helicopter ride, then from there a picnic on the beach," he stated as he figured out ideas.

After a few talks later, the couple united at the living room. Adam placed his hands on Tanya's shoulder as she sighed a little. Lovingly, he kissed her cheek.

"I have a surprise for us," he whispered into her left ear.

In wonderment, Tanya raised her brow at her husband. Her husband smiled mischievously as he went upstairs to retrieve something. She shook her head lightly as he came back down with a green kerchief.

He placed them over her eyes as he led her out the door, into their car. Crossing her arms, Adam drove to the nearest peak of Angel Grove as he found the spot. With their few friends at the wings, they all frantically waved as they saw the couple.

"There they are," Aisha said in a wave, as she saw the young woman blindfolded. The gang laughed a little as they saw Adam escort her out. "I just hope she likes this surprise."

"She will," Kat assured her friend. The two former rangers giggled as they saw Adam helping up his wife to the destination. "But, will it go through. We'll see."

"Adam Stephen Park," Tanya warned her husband as she felt his hand reach over to hers. Adam tried not to laugh as he removed the blindfold. "This better not be a joke or I'm…"

With a slight gasp as Tanya saw the sight of Angel Grove. There, stood a helicopter, with a pilot waiting for them. She looked at him, and then pecked him softly. A happy smiled adorned the young man's face as he escorted her.

Her friends at the side, as she embraced them all tightly – each knew the surprise, but didn't want to say anything.

"Well…" Rocky said as he felt a slight nudge from his girlfriend. Aisha giggled a little as she hugged her cousin. "I'm sure you'll have fun."

"I don't know what to say," she began to tear happily. Her friends embraced her as they saw her in happiness.

"Just be sure, don't forget to write," Aisha teased as she hugged her cousin in return. The two jumped up and down in excitement. Next, Kat hugged her friend as Billy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be back," the young green-clad man said with a smile, helping his wife up to the helicopter.

After all, this was almost like a second honeymoon, if it was only for a day.


End file.
